


birthday surprise

by bubblez4u



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblez4u/pseuds/bubblez4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christen is turning 27 and Tobin gives her the best birthday ever, but just when Christen thinks the celebrating is over, she's left speechless at Tobin's final surprise of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	birthday surprise

Christen took a deep breath and exhaled slowly through her nose. Her arms were extended above her head with her hands touching each other and her right foot was resting on the side of her left leg as she cleared her mind. She closed her eyes for a few minutes and held the pose as she felt nothing but serenity. That serenity was broken by Sir Mix-a-lot's Baby Got Back. Letting Kelley pick her own ringtone probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. Christen opened her eyes and returned to her normal stance before reaching down to grab her cellphone. She was about to greet her fellow Stanford grad when her ear drums were shattered.

"Happy Birthday Pressy!" Kelley shouted through the phone.

Christen had to bring the phone away from her ear if she didn't want any permanent damage done to her hearing.

"Thanks Kel," Christen replied enthusiastically as she began to roll up her yoga mat.

"Ah, the big 2-7. How does it feel kid?" Kelley asked over the phone as Christen went back inside and put her yoga mat back in the closet.

"Honestly, I feel old," Christen admitted, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a box of cereal from the cupboard.

"I guess that means you better start working on all of the crazy things you want to do before the dirty thirty! Won't be long before you're walking to practice with a cane!"

Christen rolled her eyes and took a bite out of the cereal she had poured for herself.

"Speaking of crazy, where's Tobin?"

"She's still in bed. I made her watch one episode of Jersey Shore with me last night and I'm pretty sure she stayed up past two trying to finish the season," Christen giggled.

"So does she have anything special planned for you today?" Kelley asked.

"You know Tobin. It'll probably be something sweet and romantic, but on the down low," Christen shrugged as she finished off her cereal and put the bowl in the sink.

Kelley hummed in agreement, "That's true, I remember for Valentine's day last year she-"

"Kelley!" Christen heard someone scream on the other end of the receiver.

"Shit. My mom's going to kill me! I used the blender to make Christmas cookies last week and I think I broke it. Gotta go Press! Later," Kelley hung up.

Christen shook her head at her friend, not even bothering to ask why she was using a blender to make cookies. Kelley is lucky their next game is less than a month away. The sooner she's back on the field, the less havoc she causes while visiting her family in Georgia.

Christen walked into the bedroom and saw a lump underneath the sheets. She smiled and moved to Tobin's side of the bed.

"Tobs," Christen whispered as she moved a few strands of stray hair out of her girlfriend's face.

Tobin grumbled and shifted so that her back was facing Christen.

Forget about the "happy birthday", Christen's face fell as she wondered why Tobin hadn't even mumbled a sleepy "good morning" to her, like she always did.

Christen was about to leave the room when Tobin shifted farther away from Christen and grabbed her wrist to tug her down onto the bed in the space Tobin had previously occupied.

Christen was immediately covered in Tobin as she latched her arm around Christen's waist and placed one leg atop Christen's own. Tobin's head was resting on Christen's torso as she intensely cuddled with the forward.

"Happy birthday Chris," Tobin whispered as she looked up at Christen.

"Thank you Tobs," Christen smiled down at the girl in her arms.

After a few minutes of just sitting in bed, Christen decided it was time to get the day started. She tried to get up, but Tobin wouldn't budge.

"Tobs, come on. I have to shower, I'm all sweaty and gross," Christen reasoned.

"I like you all sweaty and gross. Plus, I really don't want you to change out of this outfit," Tobin said as she snaked her hand up to Christen's skin that was left exposed by her sports bra.

Christen knew what Tobin was trying to do, but that didn't stop her from giving in to the older girl.

Tobin moved her hand lower and lower and finally reached the waistband of Christen's running shorts.

"Tobin," Christen hissed, warning her.

"What," Tobin asked innocently as she played with the edge of Christen's shorts, "I'm just trying to celebrate the birthday girl on her special day."

Christen was ready to succumb to her desires when, once again, her phone ruined the moment. Tobin steadied her hand at the sound of the ring tone and dropped her head onto her pillow in defeat.

Christen let out an agitated noise and picked up her phone to see who was calling.

"My mom wants to FaceTime," Christen said with a worried tone and hit Tobin lightly on her shoulder, "Tobs, get up!"

"Tell them I was killed by an extreme case of sexual frustration," Tobin said, her words muffled by the pillow her face was planted in.

Christen fixed her hair and sat up against the headboard to make it look like she wasn't just about to get some. She accepted the FaceTime invitation.

"Happy birthday Christen!"

Christen smiled at the blurry image of her parents, sisters, and dogs on the screen.

"Thank you guys!" Christen replied cheeky.

Christen's dad spoke up, "Are you still in bed Christen?"

"Um, yeah. I got a little tired after my yoga sesh so I went back to bed for a little bit," Christen felt her cheeks redden at the fib.

Christen's dad smirked, "Oh, of course. Say, where's Tobin? We wanted to say hi and ask her how her Christmas was."

Tobin shot up at the sound of her name. Christen panicked and tried to shove Tobin as to tell her to go outside.

"Tobin? S-she's just getting some breakfast...i-in the kitchen. I'll get her," Christen said as she maintained eye contact with her phone that was in one hand and tried to help Tobin untangle herself from the sheets with the other. Unfortunately, because Christen couldn't see what she was doing, she accidentally pushed Tobin off of the bed. The older girl landed on the floor with a thud and Christen face palmed herself.

"What was that?" Christen's mother asked with a knowing smile while the rest of her family was laughing. Christen knew the jig was up. She tilted the camera towards the ground so her family could see Tobin in a pile of sheets and pillows on the floor. Tobin waved at Christen's family shyly and the screen erupted in hearty laughter. Tobin smiled as she jumped back onto the bed to join Christen on the bed to laugh with the Press family. The couple made small talk and caught up with Christen's family for a little bit. Tobin heard her stomach grumble in the middle of the conversation and excused herself to go to the kitchen to get some breakfast. By the time she was done peeling some fruit and making toast, Christen had ended the video chat. She took a seat across from Tobin on one of the bar stools on the other side of the counter and stole some of Tobin's fruit.

"So, what do you have planned for me on this extremely special day?" Christen asked as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

"What makes you think I have something planned? How do you know I didn't just get you a can opener for your birthday, huh?" Tobin teased from across the counter.

"Because I know you and I know you're a hopeless romantic," Christen replied matter-of-factly.

"I am not," Tobin muttered under her breath as she finished up her breakfast. Christen was totally screwing up her chill reputation.

"Whatever you say," Christen sung. She got off the bar stool and walked into the kitchen to give Tobin a kiss on her cheek. Tobin closed her eyes and leaned into the touch.

"Let's get dressed. Your perfect day awaits you," Tobin said quietly.

Tobin led the way as she dragged Christen into the bedroom and shut the door.

It ended up being the most perfect birthday Christen had ever had. It started when Tobin took Christen out to her favorite café for lunch insisting that the 45 minute drive out of the city was worth it. After lunch, the pair headed to the beach where Tobin had set up various activities for them to do. Christen was confused when Tobin told her they were going to the beach because she hadn't packed a swimsuit. Tobin ran to the trunk of the car and pulled out a duffel bag that had Christen's bathing suit, sunscreen, a towel, and some beach necessities including an umbrella and beach toys. They found a secluded spot further down the beach and Tobin set all of the stuff down. She told Christen to stay put and ran over to the little shack about half of a mile from their spot. She came back 10 minutes later with a surfboard under her arm. Tobin spent the next hour trying to teach Christen how to surf and laughed every time Christen wiped out. Along with the surfboard, Tobin also rented a jet ski and they sliced through the waves as Christen held onto Tobin's waist and yelled at her for almost tipping the jet ski over on a particularly sharp turn. After their water endeavors ended for the day, they lounged in the sand and waited for the sun to set in the horizon.

Christen was exhausted from the day's activities and climbed into the passenger seat of Tobin's car. She waited for Tobin to collect their things and convinced herself that resting her eyes for five minutes wouldn't hurt. She woke up half an hour later when she heard the car engine stop. She looked out of the windshield to see that Tobin had parked the car in front of a hotel. Christen was confused and looked at Tobin to ask if she was lost. She was met with an empty driver's seat. Christen heard the passenger door open and saw Tobin standing with her hand extended out to help her out of the car. Christen smiled lazily as she took the lighter haired girl's hand and waited by the car while Tobin unloaded their belongings. They walked into the hotel lobby and Tobin checked them in. Christen asked Tobin if she needed help with the bags, but she refused. She told Christen to head up to the room and that she would be up in a minute after taking care of a few things. Christen rode the elevator up to the 23rd floor and entered the room marked 2317.

She walked into the room and was immediately captured by the view of the city the room offered. She got lost in the twinkling lights scattered throughout the night sky and was brought back to reality when she heard a knock at the door. She knew that somehow Tobin would manage to lose her key before she even entered the room. She opened the door, but instead of seeing her girlfriend standing there, she saw a bellhop. He was holding a black garment bag and a makeup kit. He offered the items to Christen before tipping his hat and taking off. She took the bag and makeup box inside and unzipped the bag to reveal a stunning black dress and a note attached to the hanger. The note read "Be ready by 8. I love you. -T". Christen glanced at the clock and got started on her make up right away.

It was 8 o'clock and Tobin was waiting for Christen in the hotel lobby. Tobin was wearing a white dress with her hair hung off her shoulders in waves coupled with gladiator sandals. Christen was rocking an updo and the black dress did an amazing job at showing off her toned legs. They gushed at how good the other looked before Tobin took them to their final destination.

They entered a fancy restaurant which most likely would've been packed any other night, but not tonight. The venue was empty except for the waiter who escorted the pair to the back of the vicinity. Christen rounded the corner and was stunned to see all of her friends. They all hollered when they saw their friends and Christen looked back at Tobin who was sporting her famous grin. She thanked the older girl for everything and they went off to enjoy the night with the people they loved. It was 10:30 by the time they reached home. During the car ride home, Christen was fighting the tired feeling that would wash over her every 10 minutes until she got into her own bed. Christen had never been so happy.

Christen entered the apartment first and Tobin followed, carrying all of their stuff. Christen waddled into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Tobin realized she could put away all of their belongings tomorrow and dropped them in the doorway before going into the bedroom. Christen was too lazy to follow her and stayed on the couch.

"Tobs," Christen called for her girlfriend from the couch and a few minutes later Tobin came out dressed in her pj's, holding a box and her girlfriend's pj's.

"Here," Tobin tossed Christen her pj's and they hit her square in the face. Tobin sat down on the floor and waited to see what type of reaction she would get from her already grumpy girlfriend. Christen couldn't care less.

She had no energy no make it to the bedroom so she stripped in the living room and put on her comfy night clothes. She tossed the black dress she was wearing onto the couch.

"Hey! Be careful, I'm saving that for my next girlfriend," Tobin joked.

Christen raised one eyebrow to signal to Tobin that she was not amused.

"Aw, come on Chris. I'm just trying to get you pumped for your last present and then we can go to bed," Tobin tried to get Christen a little excited.

Christen sighed, "I know. I'm sorry, you made today so amazing, the least I could do is stay awake for ten more minutes."

Tobin smiled when she saw Christen move onto the floor right across from her.

"Alright, here's your last surprise of the day," Tobin presented Christen with a rectangular box.

Christen leaned over to give Tobin a quick kiss, "Thank you." Christen took it from her hands and opened up the box. She lifted a USWNT away jersey, shorts, and socks from the box. She flipped the jersey over and saw that the name read "Heath", but the number below was Christen's number, 23. The socks and shorts had Christen's number on it as well. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Um, Tobs. Why did you buy yourself new gear on my birthday? And why does this stuff have your name on it, but my number? You do know we get these kits for free, right?" Christen questioned.

Tobin's smile diminished and her palms were getting clammy. She could hear her heart pounding erratically in her chest as she tried to swallow the giant lump in her throat. Christen saw Tobin's expression change and started to worry.

"Tobs, are you alright? Hey, it's okay. I'm pretty sure there's a 30 day return policy or something," Christen tried to calm the midfielder down.

Tobin got up off the floor and turned her back to Christen. She felt like she was going to vomit so she took a deep breath and reached for something inside her pocket. Christen shot up from where she was sitting and approached Tobin.

"Tobin, you're scaring me," Christen said with a shaky voice as she placed one hand on Tobin's shoulder and turned her so they were facing each other. Christen gasped and brought her hands over her mouth.

Tobin was on one knee holding a small piece of paper in her left hand a square box in the other. She held the paper out in front of her so she could start her spiel.

"O-ok. Um..." Tobin cleared her throat.

"You love yoga, you love your dogs, and you love Kelley O'Hara," Tobin paused as she registered what she was saying and looked from her paper to Christen, back to the paper.

"Kelley, helped me write this," Tobin said apologetically. She crumbled up the paper and threw it across the room, deciding to just say whatever was in her heart.

"But, most importantly, you love me," she continued, growing more confident with what she was saying.

"Chris, you know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow you still manage to love me. I remember the first time I told you I didn't believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. You didn't talk to me for 6 hours. But as time went on, your love made me change my mind. Your love convinced me that soul mates do exist because I know you were meant to be mine and I was meant to be yours. You've shown me more love than I've ever known and, if you'd let me, I promise to spend every waking moment of the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way I do when I'm with you. I know I can't give you world and I may never be able to, but one thing I can do is promise to love you with every fiber of my being until the day I die. I know I'm not worthy of your love, but I promise I will try in every way to become the person you deserve. I want to wake up with you in my arms every morning, I want to see you wear my name on the back of your jersey when we're on the field, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my greatest challenge, most exhilarating adventure, and biggest inspiration. You waited 27 years to find me, please don't let me go. Christen Annemarie Press, will you marry me?" Tobin finished as she opened the tiny box she was holding to reveal a diamond ring.

Christen was speechless. The tears wouldn't stop flowing down her face and she felt her heart about to explode. She shook her head out of shock. Was this really happening to her? All of a sudden Christen's eyes widened. She realized what she had just done and tried to fix it, but the damage was done.

That was it. All it took was that accidental motion by Christen's head to send Tobin into a frenzy.

"Chris...You just...This isn't how it happened in my head," Tobin said quickly as she felt the blood drain from her face.

Christen's lips turned upward in the biggest smile as she walked to Tobin and lifted her off the floor. She wrapped her arms around Tobin and captured the midfielder's lips in between her own. She tried to convey all of the emotions she was experiencing through her kiss, making it painfully slow and ever so passionate. She rested her forehead against Tobin's.

"Yes, Tobin. A hundred times yes."

Tobin slipped the ring onto Christen's left hand and smiled as she let a few tears roll down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I know this isn't exactly up to par, but I cranked this out in a few hours because I wanted to upload something on Christen's birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESSY!


End file.
